


I never wanted to say goodbye

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: One More Light - CACW Alternate Takes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Family, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sokovia Accords, no sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: Wherein two Avengers receive notification of Peggy Carter's passing.





	I never wanted to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't believe Tony had no connection to Peggy, have another of my altered scenes from CACW. Not currently tied to any of my other fics.

"No, we're not signing this." Steve lifted his chin, completing his stubborn expression as he glared at Tony across the table.

"Gotta admit, you strike me as the last person who'd want to sign this," Sam said warily. He eyed the thick stacks of papers in the middle of the table.

"And you military types are the first I'd expect _to_ sign," Tony fired back.

Natasha scanned the first few pages of the stack closest to her. "You read through it all?" she asked.

Tony's jaw visibly clenched before he responded. "This copy? Once."

" _This_ copy?" Steve prompted, tone lowering dangerously.

Rhodey leaned over the table and held a hand out between Tony and Steve. "Just wait a second, guys." He glanced at Tony. "What do you mean?"

His hands in his pocket and glare fixed on the floor, Tony started, "This is the first draft I've seen from the UN. It didn't start there, though."

"Ross," Natasha muttered, eyes narrowing.

"He's not the only one." Tony turned back to the table and withdrew a hand from his pocket in order to tap the pile of papers. "This is far from perfect, but it's also a helluva step up from what I was seeing floated by our government alone."

"Even so, we can't just sign this," Steve said.

Sam leaned forward, elbows on the table. "So what do we do, Stark?"

Smiling thinly, Tony pushed the document across the table. "Get in front of this. Do our homework and figure out how the hell we—" he abruptly cut off when two phones sounded from opposite sides of the table. Steve murmured an apology as he withdrew his phone from his pocket. Tony glanced briefly at his phone before accepting the call. "Hello?"

At Sam's side, Steve let out a shuddering breath. The blond seemed to hunch in on himself as he stared down at his phone. "Steve?" Sam asked quietly. He leaned in a little but kept his gaze away from the text message.

"I... Just a moment, please." Tony's shaky voice drew Sam's attention. Tony glanced around the table quickly, expression drawn; he looked pale. His had his phone pressed against his chest in a tight grip. "This, ah... I need to-to take this. Later." He waved distractedly at the document. "We'll deal with this later." He turned for the door, dodging Rhodey's hand.

"Tones?"

"Not now," Tony replied hoarsely before he made his escape.

"I need to go." Steve stood up, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Sam looked up at him in concern. The blond's shoulders dropped a little as he met his friend's gaze. "Peggy... she..."

"Oh shit." Rhodey pushed away from the table. "Damn it, Tony," he muttered.

Vision frowned as he turned his head to look at the door. Next to him, Wanda asked, "What is it?"

Rhodey stood up, shaking his head. He glanced at Steve. "When did she pass?"

Steve stared blankly at the other man. Sam noticed that the only other person looking confused was Wanda.

Rhodey looked like he wanted to demand an answer, but he bit his tongue and waited. Eventually Steve replied. "Last night, in her sleep." He blinked quickly, though his eyes still shone too brightly.

"I'm sorry," Rhodey sighed. He dragged a hand over his face. "Um, look. We need to see about putting this off." He indicated the papers on the table. "I can check around, but later. I need to..." He trailed off and shook his head. Without another word, he hurried out the door.

"I do not understand." Wanda looked between the remaining Avengers.

Steve's brow was furrowed in thought as he stared after Rhodey. Sam placed a comforting hand on his arm. Natasha glanced silently between the door and Steve.

Finally Steve spoke. "Tony... knew Peggy?"

Sam glanced around for confirmation. Wanda shrugged at him helplessly, she probably didn't even know who they were talking about. Vision bowed his head. Natasha sighed and answered, "She was his godmother, Steve."

"But he never—" Steve shook his head slowly, trying to process the new information.

Natasha nodded in understanding. "I know. Take some time, Steve. Whatever you need. Rhodes and I can find out what kind of time table we're looking at here."

"We'll help," Sam said, glancing to Vision and Wanda for confirmation.

"Thank you," Steve murmured. With a tight nod he excused himself from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Title nabbed from a line in Linkin Park's "Sorry for Now."
> 
> Never thought I’d write a response to CA:CW. At this point I have to say outright that I hated Civil War. I wrote about it during [my initial reaction post last year](http://enmuse.livejournal.com/153967.html). I haven’t watched it again since then, I just keep making faces at the title when I see it come across Netflix. But I still have ~feelings~ about things. Like, it genuinely gets me worked up into a major rant when I try to discuss it.


End file.
